Mom Has a Date
by scottiegal2012
Summary: A little ficlet that just came to me one night. Doc Crusher has a date and little Wesley is pouting.


**Story:** Mom Has a Date  
**Rating:** K  
**Characters: **BC, WC  
**Summary:** Beverly Crusher has a date and little Wesley is pouting.

An eight year old Wesley Robert Crusher sat on his bed, kicking his feet back and forth, watching his toes swing into the soon to be gone sunlight that poured through his window. He was pouting, and he decided he was man enough to admit it. He jumped off the bed and shuffled to the door, opening it quietly. He could see into her room, but not the bathroom where she was singing loudly. He shut the door hard and glared at it before opening it again and padding down the hallway to her door. "Mom?"

Beverly poked her head out of the bathroom, one curler left in her hair and a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. She popped the curler out, letting the wave of reddish lock fall to her shoulder. She removed the toothbrush and spit into the sink. "I thought you were going to bed, Wes?"

He crossed his arms, a scowl on his little face. "It's only 7."

She shrugged and moved back out of sight. "_You _told me goodnight."

Wesley climbed onto her bed, flat on his stomach with his arms and face leaning over the foot of it. "You look pretty." He mumbled into the quilt. When there was no answer, he looked up.

She was standing in the doorway, watching him.

He dropped his head back down. "Are you trying to look nice?"

Beverly knelt next to where he was hanging and ruffled his hair. "I guess so. Why is this bothering you?"

"Because I still miss Dad." He was barely audible with his head hanging there.

She lifted his chin so he was looking at her and kissed his forehead. "I'm going to be late. You behave for the babysitter."

Wesley watched her put her shoes on and a wrap that covered her arms and hung to her waste. Than she was gone. He stood on the bed and than threw himself down, making the wooden base creak loudly. "Starfleet beds." He mumbled as he pulled her blankets around him and curled up near her pillow, but not on it. He reached up to raise the lights a little. Wesley Crusher did _not_ do dark. As he moved his arm back, he saw Mom's necklace. She never dressed up without wearing it. It was her favorite that Dad had given her. She really _didn't _love him anymore. He grabbed the necklace and tightened his fist around it, eyes drifting shut as he did.

* * *

Beverly walked the eight blocks from the Italian restaurant to her small apartment near Starfleet Medical. She was fighting tears, torn between leaving the poor guy sitting in the restaurant and staying there despite her reservations about dating again. He didn't seem like a bad guy, maybe he was even great. She opened the door and thanked the sitter before heading to Wesley's room, but his lights were off. _He never left my room_. The thought hit her hard, almost urgent and she ran for her bedroom.

There he was, curled up as tight as he could, cheeks still damp from tears. Her necklace from Jack was in his hand, bits of gold chain peaking out between fingers.

"Oh Wesley." She whispered as she draped her wrap over a chair and sat beside him. "Wes?"

He stirred but than relaxed into a motionless form.

She laid down beside him, fixing her dress and pulling him close. "I'm home, Baby."

Wesley stretched out and leaned back a little bit. "How was your date?"

"I dumped him." She confessed softly. "I still miss Dad too."

He smiled and picked at the tangles in her necklace. When the chain was straight, he wrapped it around her neck and secured the clasp. "I didn't think you did, Mom."

"Oh-Wes, I thought I could let go, I thought it would be easier, but I can't do it."

"That's good, Mom." He was still smiling as he wrapped his arms around her and sighed, resting his head on her chest.

Everyone she knew had been pushing her to move on after she lost Jack. Everyone except for her son. He knew she still loved his father and wasn't ready for anyone else.

Wesley let his eyes close as he listened to her heart beating. "I love you."

"I love _you_, Wesley." She whispered into his hair.

fin


End file.
